Nuestra Primera Vez
by Viridiana
Summary: Despues de tanto tiempo, ya es hora de que ella sea MIA. SakuXRyo. LEMON! Leanlo vale la pena!


**Hola! Este es mi primer fan fic sobre esta serie. Y tambien mi primer LEMMON.**

**ASI QUE SI SIENTES QUE TE PODRIA DAÑAR LO QUE ESTA ESCRITO, NO LO LEAS! YO ESTOY AVISANDO.**

**Disclaimer: Tennis No Ohjisama NO ME PERTENECE solo hago esto por fines de diversion por y para fans de esta serie.**

**Espero les guste!**

**Las palabras que esten en cursivas son pensamientos**

* * *

Nuestra primera vez….

No podía caber mas felicidad en su vida ya llevaban un poco más de 2 años de novios y hoy seria un día muy especial. Y es que no es que pensara que podría hacer algo con Ryoma en su casa, pero… es que iban a estar solos. Y todo por que su abuela había salido de viaje por una semana y ella había invitado a Ryoma a comer y después podrían ver una película.

Eso y más era lo que pasaba por su cabeza mientras iba de regreso de su casa después de ir al mercado por algunas cosas. Y recordó como había sido el empiezo de su noviazgo…

Después de haber estado enamorada de su príncipe por mas de 3 años. Se decidió a hablar con el y declararle lo que en realidad sentía… Aunque todo salio bien hubo algunos detalles que le divertían recordar…

* * *

FLASH BACK 

Todo empezó cuando estaban en uno de sus tantos entrenamientos de tenis. Era ya una costumbre para los dos que después de la escuela fueran a entrenar. Pero había algo diferente en el ambiente alrededor de ellos.

-Momoshiro baka, no se como deje que me metiera esas ideas en mi cabeza. Aunque es cierto, si no paso un tiempo a solas con ella no me siento tranquilo… será… No yo no me puedo enamorar¿o si? – Eso y más rondaba por la cabeza de Ryoma. –Estas tomando mal la raqueta, tómala así

Acerco su cuerpo hasta el de Sakuno. No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

No habían pasado los años en balde sobre Sakuno. Dejo de usar sus trenzas para usar el cabello suelto y largo. A sus 15 años tenia el cuerpo esbelto por el ejercicio, un buen busto (que hacia babear a mas de uno), unas largas piernas, y un trasero que en ese instante estaba tocando el cuerpo del príncipe.

/7/7/7/

Ajenos a los pensamientos de Echizen unos curiosos observaban a lo lejos los pasos de esta pareja.

-Mira por fin el pequeñín se decidió.

-Solo espero que no eche a perder. Oye, Eiji y si les damos una "ayudadita"

-¿Cuál es tu plan Momo?

/7/7/7/7/

Mientras tanto en la cancha.

-¿Así? –_y ahora que tendrá Ryoma esta muy raro, pero no puedes arrepentirte Sakuno. Hoy le dirás lo que sientes. _

Un buen saque salio disparado. Ya era hora de que terminaran. El atardecer se aproximaba.

-Sakuno, ya es hora de acabar. – Y se puso a guardar todas sus cosas.

-Si. –_Vamos Sakuno. _– Ryoma¿me podrías… es… te … a .. mi casa? –_Sakuno deja de tartamudear_

-Esta bien. Toma –Le acerco una lata de Ponta. Sakuno se le quedo viendo –Las compre antes de venir aquí

-Ah

/7/7/7/7/7/

-Muy bien Eiji, empieza el plan…

/7/7/7/7/7/7

Iban caminando pero ninguno decía nada, hasta que paso algo. Iban dispuestos a pasar una calle cuando una bicicleta paso a gran velocidad y casi atropella Sakuno. Ryoma la jalo pero en el intento el cayo en un charco de agua.

-JAJAJAJA –Sakuno no podía dejar de reírse por los nervios que sentía –Per…don… Ryo…ma… es… que… JAJAJAJAJA

-No se de que te ríes –Por dentro le daba risa, pero claro esta que no lo iba a demostrar

-Lo siento es que¿estas bien?. Mira tus rodillas. –Y es que cuando cayo, se las había raspado. –Ven, vamos a mi casa, te curo y de paso te lavo tu ropa., que se te ensucio.

-Bueno… -_si, decidido esta chica me gusta_

/7/7/7/7/

-Ahora es mi turno. –Mira hacia un niño que iba pasando –Oye me podrías hacer un favor, si lo haces te doy unos dulces….

/7/7/7/7/

-Dos calles mas y llegamos Ryoma.

-Si.

Justo en el momento en que iban a doblar por la calle venían, dos adorables niños en patinetas. Venían muy rápido uno de cada extremo de la banqueta. Todo sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ryoma y Sakuno al ver que venían no les quedo de otra más que juntarse al otro y de paso abrazarse para que no los "atropellaran". No se dieron cuenta al momento pero después vieron sus rostros juntos.

-_ahora o nunca Sakuno_ –Ryoma… ahí algo… que quiero… decirte…

-¿Qué? –_Ryoma no seas tan duro_

-Es… que… ¡TE AMO! –Por reflejo cerro los ojos y espero para ver que sucedía.

-Y…o tam… bien… -También cerro los ojos.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba – ¿Es enserio?

-Si

Fueron acercando poco a poco sus rostros, un pequeño toque en sus labios; hizo que desearan más. El la apretó mas hacia el y ella subió sus brazos hasta su cuello. Lo que para ellos fueron horas para el mundo real fueron segundos. Cuando se separaron se miraron sonrojados.

-Es… te Sakuno… ¿quie…res... Pues no se ser…mi… novia…? –Ryoma estaba sonrojado, pero aun así volteo a ver SU Sakuno.

-Oh Ryoma –Y lo abrazo y le dio otro beso.

Cerca de allí…

-LO LOGRAMOS –Eiji estaba saltando

-Parece que no fue tan difícil –Momo no podía dejar de reír.

FIN FLASH BACK

* * *

Llego a su casa. Y recordo que al dia siguiente habia descubierto quienes habian planeado todo; asi que, para que la pareja no se enojaran con ellos (mas bien con Ryoma) les hiceron que durante 4 dias quedaran de ultimas en las vueltas a las canchas y asi tomaran el "jugo" de Inui. Apenas si tenía tiempo para hacer la comida y asearse. Mientras dejaba a fuego bajo una parte de la comida se dirigió a la parte de arriba para tomar un baño y cambiarse. 

Antes de las 5 PM ella ya estaba lista y la comida también. Una falda blanca corta, una blusa rosa, justa y de tirantes era lo que llevaba puesto. Traía pantuflas y el cabello amarrado en una coleta alta.

DING DONG

-De seguro es el –Se apresuro a la puerta –Hola Ryoma, pasa.

El muchacho lo hizo. Iba con una camisa café holgada, debajo de esta llevaba un playera blanca justa. Un pantalón azul de mezclilla y unos zapatos cafés completaban su atuendo.

Sakuno se sentía muy orgullosa de Ryoma. El simplemente era el más guapo de la escuela. Su cuerpo había tomado mas o menos la complexión de Tezuka y aunque aun le faltaba un poco de estatura; el se veía de lo mejor.

La comida transcurrió con normalidad. Platicaron de lo que harían el fin de semana (era viernes) y cosas de la escuela. Cuando acabaron se dirigieron a la sala, pero entre el alboroto de arreglarse y hacer la comida se le había olvidado bajar las películas de su cuarto.

-¿Me disculpas un momento Ryoma? Se me olvido bajar las películas de mi recamara. Voy por ellas. –Cuando se dirigía hacia las escaleras una mano tomo la suya

-Yo te acompaño –Era Ryoma que ya iba a delante de ella

-S…si –Estaba sonrojada

Entraron a su recamara. Ryoma se sentó en la cama y observaba cada movimiento que hacia SU novia.

-_Como me gustaría hacerla MIA. La amo tanto. Desde que ella entro en mi vida todo cambio. Ya no se que haría si ella no estuviera conmigo. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Aunque al principio me molestaban los comentarios de que nosotros éramos "La pareja de oro", después no me importo por que era cierto; ella y yo somos la mejor pareja que hay en este mundo._

* * *

**Nadie puede definir este amor**

**Ni un premio Nóbel de poesías**

**Es un tic que hay en cada pulmón**

**Es la fuente de mis energías**

* * *

-Ryoma…Ryoma¿me estas escuchando? –Sakuno lo llamaba 

-Eh… este si¿que pasa? –Movió la cabeza

-Ya las encontré vamos a la sala –Le extendió la mano para que bajaran juntos.

Pero el la jalo hacia el de modo que quedaron recostados en la cama. No lo pensó dos veces y tomo presos los labios de su amada. Ella al principio se descontrolo, pero después se dejo llevar.

* * *

**Nadie puede comparar este amor**

**Ni con la dimensión del espacio**

**Me transporto mucho más allá**

**Cada vez que me envuelvo en tus brazos**

* * *

Poco a poco las cosas fueron subiendo de calor, Ryoma se aventuro a acariciar las piernas de Sakuno. Y si, efectivamente era como el las imaginaba, eran firmes y muy grandes. Le empezó a besar el cuello, leves gemidos salían de la boca de Sakuno. Y aunque ella estaba totalmente roja; por nada del mundo quería que Echizen parara. 

Rompieron un poco el beso y ella empezó ahora a besarle el cuello a el. Ryoma empezó a sentir queun bulto creciaen su bóxer.

* * *

**Amor inmenso, indescriptible**

**Viene del reino de lo increíble**

**Amor que escapa de las palabras**

**Es magia rosa de abracadabra**

* * *

Se terminaron de acostar en la cama. Sakuno seguía encima de el, sus pezones están erguidos y se le notaba a pesar de traer la blusa y su brassier, a leguas se notaba su excitación. El empezó a masajear los pechos de su novia, pero quería algo más; ya no se podía conformar solo por encima de la ropa.

* * *

**No hay medida que se pueda emplear**

**Para ver donde llega lo nuestro**

**Mas cierto que un antiguo ritual**

**De los grandes sabios y maestros**

* * *

Cambiaron rápidamente de posición y el quedo encima de ella. Poco a poco fue sacando los tirantes de la blusa; y ahí descubrió que su brassier era tipo straple (nada mas cubre hasta un poco más arriba del busto y no tiene tirantes). 

-¿Estas segura que quieres seguir? –La observo fijamente

-Contigo iría hasta el fin del mundo…

* * *

**Misterioso más que el fondo del mar**

**Este amor lo encontré en el futuro**

**Este amor es mi vino y mi pan**

**Es mi aliento vital y mi escudo**

* * *

Volvió a besarlo. Pero no duro mucho el beso por que Ryoma termino de quitarle su sostén, empezó a chupar los pezones y con su mano libre masajeaba el otro. Sakuno cada vez apretaba cada vez mas fuerte los ojos; no quería poner incomodo a Ryoma si empezaba a hacer sonidos. Ryoma se dio cuenta que a ella le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo así que le dio unas leves mordidas; empezaba a creer que ya no iba a ver regreso después de este punto… 

Ella ya no se conformaba solo con acariciarlo sobre la ropa, así que se aventuro a quitarle primero la camisa y después la playera.

* * *

**Amor inmenso, indescriptible**

**Viene del reino de lo increíble**

**Amor que escapa de las palabras**

**Es magia rosa de abracadabra**

* * *

A Ryoma se le erizo la piel cuando sintió las manos de Ryuzaki en su espalda. 

La abrazo y pudo sentir en su torso los pechos; era una sensación tan exquisita. La volvió a besar pero esta vez fue un beso mas arrebatado, se la quería comer a besos.

Dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo; y acaricio las piernas, ya no aguantaba tenia que quitarle las últimas prendas que le quedaban.

* * *

**Nadie puede definir este amor**

**Ni un premio Nóbel de poesías**

**Es un tic que hay en cada pulmón**

**Es la fuente de mis energías**

* * *

-Sa…kuno, yo pues… -Ryoma se veía muy lindo sonrojado 

-Yo quiero que mi primera vez, sea, contigo. – Lo beso

-También es… mi primera vez –Apenas se oyeron estas palabras que dijo en susurro

* * *

**Misterioso más que el fondo del mar**

**Este amor lo encontré en el futuro**

**Este amor es mi vino y mi pan**

**Es mi aliento vital y mi escudo**

* * *

Sakuno le ayudo a Ryoma a deshacerse de su cinturón y a desabrocharse el pantalón. El le bajo la falda y quedo solo con un bóxer (de mujer, claro esta) que le llegaba hasta la mitad de su glúteo. 

Estaban casi desnudos. El bajo su mano hasta la parte intima de su compañera y noto que estaba húmeda y caliente. Esto no hizo otra cosa más que excitarlo.

Aunque las sensaciones eran nuevas para ambos eran muy placenteras.

* * *

**Amor inmenso, indescriptible**

**Viene del reino de lo increíble**

**Amor que escapa de las palabras**

**Es magia rosa de abracadabra**

* * *

Ryoma quería que ella quedara al 100 complacida, así que hizo algo que oyó en las conversaciones de sus sempais. Metió con mucho cuidado sus dedos en el interior de la humedad de su novia, los metía y sacaba; y noto que cada vez se ponía mas mojada y caliente. Sakuno ahora si no podía resistir los gemidos que desde hace rato querían salir. 

Hasta que un momento sintió que unos temblores le recorrían el cuerpo, todo en ella se tensaba. Los dos lo entendieron; Sakuno había tenido su primer orgasmo.

* * *

**Magia rosa, abracadabra**

**Abracadabra magia divina,**

**Que me dio mi hada madrina**

**Magia rosa, abracadabra**

**Mas cierto que un antiguo ritual**

**Misterioso más que el fondo del mar**

* * *

Mientras dejaba que Sakuno descansara, Ryoma se dispuso a terminar de quitarse la ropa quedando desnudo. Ella se quito su última prenda intima. 

Se puso encima y le dedico una sonrisa, seguido de un beso.

-Esto puede doler… ¿Estas lista?

Un movimiento afirmativo fue la señal para que empezara a deslizar con mucho cuidado su pene dentro de la vagina. Un pequeño muro le impedía pasar… Tomo fuerzas y lo traspaso, un pequeño grito salio de la garganta de Sakuno.

-Lo siento, no quería lastimarte –Se le notaban unas pequeñas lagrimas a Echizen

-No, esta bien. Solo deja me acostumbro. –Le regalo una sonrisa.

Unas embestidas al principio suaves que poco a poco fueron subiendo de intensidad. Pequeños gemidos salían de las bocas de ambos. Sakuno no quería que hicieran mucho ruido así que hizo presos los labios de SU Ryoma.

El calor que se sentía en esa recamara inundaba todas las partes de esta. Las gotas de sudor recorrían el cuerpo de los amantes.

* * *

**Magia rosa, abracadabra**

**Cada vez nos enamoramos**

**Más allá del espacio**

**Magia rosa, abracadabra**

**Es natural, es excitante**

**Es buena amiga y amante**

* * *

Sentían que podían tocar el cielo. Se sentían tan llenos, tan amados. No importaba nada más que ellos y sus sentimientos. Poco a poco fueron llegando hasta el éxtasis de su encuentro. 

Agotados y sin fuerzas se acomodaron debajo de las cobijas. Poco a poco Morfeo se apoderaba de ellos.

-Ahora eres MIA solo MIA y de nadie mas. Te amo Sakuno

Le deposito un beso en su frente y labios. Y se dispuso a abrazarla, la rodeo con sus brazos como si un nunca la quisiera dejar salir.

-Tu también eres MIO. Gracias Ryoma. Te amo…

Un suave beso en su pecho fue lo que sintió el "Príncipe" antes de dejarse llevar al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

**Abracadabra**

**Magia rosa, abracadabra**

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Mi primer Lemmon. Espero que les haya gustado. Voy a hacer una continuacion de este one-shot. **

**Y hasta ahoritael titulo tentativo es: Nuestra primera vez: Y sus consecuencias.**

**La cancion que ocupe es una salsa: Magia Rosa de Vity Ruiz**

**Dejenme reviews para ver queopinan de este fic y su proxima secuela!**

**aDiOs!**


End file.
